


Let Me Out.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Chibs finds the reader in a terrible situation. Will she let him help her or is she too far gone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JsPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/gifts).



> Thank you for reading! This one is for JsPrincess, we both love daddy Chibs! Thank you for reading! <3

I hated this, I hated hearing the dogs get hurt, I hated my life. People say that you can't choose your family and that is the damn truth. I was a product of rape and I was only kept because my father thought that I could be useful. I was 25 now and I was used to this terrible life that I had. I had brown hair and blue eyes and I was I didn't speak very much, I could speak just fine, I just was better off if I didn't. I knew that I was going to be in deep shit this time, I was packing a few things into my backpack when the door banged open.   
"Dad, I can expl-" He slapped me and I just stopped trying to talk to him. I knew that this is my fault, I deserved this.   
"You're going in the cage." He said and he pulled me by my hair out into the barn.   
"The cage isn't big enough for me anymore dad! I'm too big now." I pleaded but he ignored me and shoved me inside. I sat with my knees pressed against my belly and put my head down. He shut the door, kicked the cage, and left me alone. The cold bars pressed against my skin and I just started to cry. I _really_ hated my life. I don't know how long I was going to be locked inside this time, it was winter break and I had two more weeks of from college before the next semester starts. I was going to school to be a veterinarian, my father thought that it would be good to have once on site to heal his precious fighting dogs, well the ones that won. I was only let out to go to the bathroom, I wasn't allowed to shower and I ate once a day and was given a bowl of water.   
"See, they don't got that bad of a life Y/N." My brother told me as he brought me some food.   
"Maybe you should live in the cage then if you like it so much." I muttered and he gripped my hair and banged my face against the cage.   
"Watch your tone, after what you did we almost went to jail! You deserve this." I pulled away from him and he left me alone against. The small puppy behind me started to whine and I noticed that he didn't have any water in his bowl. I maneuvered around so that I could pour some of mine into his. He wagged his tail and drank greedily, I smiled softly at him and rubbed the top of his head since that was all I could reach. He was the last pup that was still alive and I knew what fate awaited him. I spent the day petting him and trying to get more comfortable in the cage, I was getting tired when I heard a loud noise and a lot of guns going off. The doors to the barn slid open and a few guys came inside. I tried to stay quiet but they were going to see me at some point, I was in the middle of all the dogs we had left, which was only a few, three I think and the pup. A guy came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.   
"Mother of Christ." He said with a Scottish accent. I put my head down as he approached the cage. "Juice! Bring me the bolt cutters!" A young guy came back with the bolt cutters and froze when he saw me.   
"What the hell?" He asked "Did they kidnap you?" He asked as the other guy unlocked the cage. I shook my head but I didn't move as they opened the door.   
"You can come out now lass." The Scottish one said.   
"I can't. I'm in trouble and I have to stay in here." They shared a look and then the Scottish guy knelt down in front of the cage.   
"I'm Chibs, what's your name darlin'?"  
"Y/N."  
"Y/N. Ok, you need to come out, no one is going to hurt you anymore ok?" I looked at him and then nodded. I climbed out of the cage and I stumbled, Chibs caught me and helped me stand up straight. They both were staring at me and I put a hand over my belly.  
"You're pregnant?" Juice asked and I just nodded. "You live here?" I nodded again and Chibs sighed.   
"Look, your family they aren't good people, we need to get you out of here."   
"I can't leave, I'm in trouble, dad will kill me if I leave."   
"Y/N everyone is gone, they ran off when we showed up, you can't stay here."  
"The dogs?"  
"The other guys will take care of it." I shook my head and went over to the cage with the puppy in it. I opened it and took him out before I turned to look at them.  
"I'm bringing him with me, the other dogs will think he is food." Chibs nodded and Juice stepped closer to me. I flinched and froze as he lifted his hand, he jerked back and stood still.  
"I'm sorry, I'd never hurt you. not that you'd know that but I'm telling you, I'm not that guy. None of us are."   
"Us?"  
"The Sons Of Anarchy." Chibs told me and I just nodded. I'd heard of them, my dad and brother hated them because they made their business harder. Juice was walking towards the back room when I called out to him.   
"Don't go in there." He turned and looked at me.   
"Why?"   
"They cook in there." He frowned and opened the door, I covered my nose and backed up because I knew the smell would leak out soon. Juice coughed and closed the door.   
"They cook meth?" I nodded and we all headed outside. The puppy was wiggling and I readjusted my grip on him. A guy with crazy blue eyes and wild brown hair came over to us.   
"Aw look at the baby! Can I hold him?" He asked and I just looked at him. "I'll give him right back." I handed to puppy over and he was baby talking to it before he spoke to me again. "Who are you?"   
"She was in a cage in the barn with the dogs. She is the daughter, Y/N."   
"A cage?" we all nodded "Why?"  
"I called animal control after the last fight." I muttered and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "Got tired of hearin' em fight and cry, of having to stitch em up knowing that I wouldn't be able to save em. They didn't deserve this."   
"You called them?" Chibs asked. I nodded and he gave me a smile. He looked proud.   
"What are we gonna do with her?" Juice asked and I stiffened a little bit, I wrapped my arms around myself and that made Chibs frown.   
"We'll take her with us to TM she can stay in the dorms." He turned to me. "Do you want to get some stuff together?"  
"I have a bag packed." I headed inside and grabbed it, I noticed that there were guns and money missing and knew that they weren't coming back any time soon. The dogs were loaded into the back of the van when I came out and the other guy handed me the puppy before he climbed onto his bike. Chibs and Juice came over to me.   
"Ready?" Juice asked and I nodded. Juice was the driver, Chibs was in the front with him and I was in the middle with my bag, they were talking back and forth and I was staring out the window when the talking stopped.   
"Y/N?" I looked at Chibs  
"Huh?"   
"When did you eat last?" He asked and I shrugged.   
"I don't know, I think it was yesterday." He nodded and we pulled into Teller Morrow Automotive's parking lot. I slid out of the van and Chibs grabbed my bag before I could.   
"It's heavy, what do you have in here?"  
"Clothes, my books for school." They both stopped in their tracks and looked at me.   
"How old are you?"   
"I'm 25." Juice let out a sigh and nodded. They led me into a building across from the garage, I felt myself pale when we walked through the door, it was _packed_ with huge men and they all were looking at me. I stopped and Chibs bumped into me slightly.  
"It's ok, C'mon lass." He put a hand on my back and nudged me through the bar. Juice went over to a man with a gray buzz cut while Chibs took me down a hallways and led me into a bedroom. "You can stay here for now, this is my old room." I nodded and looked around, it was bigger than my room, had a bathroom and it was cleaner then anything that I'd seen in a while. I was holding the puppy still and I turned to look at Chibs.  
"Is there a place to take him out?" Chibs nodded and lead me down a different hallway and out a back door. I put the puppy down and watched him go pee after he wandered around a little. We headed back inside and Chibs led me to the room again.   
"The shower is fully stocked, there are towels and the sheets are clean. I have to go check in with the guys but I'll come check on you in a while ok? If you get hungry or anything the kitchen is down this hallway and to the right." I nodded and watched as he left. I put the puppy _Rocky_ on the floor with a pillow and I dug through my bag for clothes so that I could shower. I locked the bathroom door and enjoyed my shower for the first time in a while. Chibs was right, the shower was stocked, it had a two in one shampoo, soap, razor, toothbrush and toothpaste. I had put on some sweat pants, a sports bra, and a tank top after my shower and I was laying on the bed reading a school book when Chibs came in. I sat up and watched him stoop to pet Rocky .   
"Did you name him?" I nodded   
"Rocky." He nodded and looked over at me.   
"Lets get some food?"   
"I'm not hungry." I told him and he shook his head.   
"You need to eat, even if it's just for the baby. How far a long are you?"   
"Six months." I got up and tugged my shirt down. He nodded and smiled.   
"Do you know what your having?" I shook my head. "Have you seen a doctor even?" I shook my head again and he frowned at me. "Ok, Tomorrow we will get you to one."  
"I'm fine, I don't need a doctor." I replied  
"Look, it's for both of you. Don't you want the baby to be ok?"   
"I guess so." I followed him out of the room, he took me down the hall and into the main room. The men were still there and I felt myself getting anxious at how loud they were. Chibs noticed and he reached out to touch me. I jumped and whipped my head around to look at him.   
"It's ok, come on. I'm not gonna hurt you." I nodded and he took me into the kitchen, it was huge but quiet. "What happened to you?" He asked me and I looked at him with empty eyes.   
"You don't really want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed at the club house for a night but I didn't get much sleep, it was too loud there, it reminded me of being locked in the barn with the dogs as a kid. When I was younger and in trouble my dad would put me in the cage and he'd let the meanest dogs loose so that they banged against the cage and tried to get to me. They would start to fight after a while and I would scream as I watched them tear each other apart trying to get to me. My dad loved to watch me feel that terror and he told me if I just behaved I wouldn't be there to begin with. He yelled and laughed at me until I gave up trying to appeal to him, I was thirteen when he found new ways to punish me, the cage was still used once in a while though. I had been getting better with loud noises as I got older but I was in a new place, with people I didn't know so I was a mess. Chibs came to check on me and saw that I was sitting against a wall with Rocky in my lap.   
"Did you sleep at all?"   
"No."   
"Why not?" He asked as he sat down next to me.   
"Just too much going on." I replied and he nodded.   
"Would you like some food?"   
"Why do you want to feed me all the time?"  
"Because you're small and pregnant, brings out the care giver in me." He shrugged and I laughed softly. He stood up and held out a hand for me, I took it and let him tug me to my feet. He led me to the main room and I was expecting there to be a bunch of men again but there was only Juice, and a woman with dark brown hair. Chibs led me over and introduced me.   
"Gemma, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Gemma."  
"Hey Y/N." Juice said as he handed me a plate of food.   
"Hi." I said to both of them.   
"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"   
"Fine." She nodded and headed over to talk to Chibs. They talked and then a few guys came into the clubhouse, The dog lover sent me a smile and I gave him a small one back. There was a bald man covered in tattoos, a younger guy with blonde hair, and a large older man with long salt and pepper hair and beard. They came over and were talking to each other and I started to feel more and more uncomfortable. After a few minutes I stood up to head back to the dorm room, Gemma knocked on my door a few minutes later and came inside, she had my plate and a glass of juice in her hand.  
"You didn't eat very much." I shrugged and she set it down on the night stand. Rocky was dancing around her feet and she bent to pet him.  
"Wasn't really hungry."  
"You were fine until the guys came in." She commented, looking over at me with a raised brow.  
"I'm just shy." I muttered and she let out a scoff.   
"You've been abused for a long time, that isn't shy honey. It's fear."   
"I haven't been-"  
"Don't bull shit me, I can see it all over you. You don't have to talk about it just don't lie." I nodded and she came to sit on the bed.  
"Chibs wanted me to take you to the doctor today, he would come but he has to help Clay."   
"Who is Clay?"   
"My husband, and the club president. He's the one with the gray buzz cut."   
"Oh." I nodded and she sent me a smile.   
"Eat, get dressed, we'll go get a peek at your baby."   
"Ok." She left and I did as she said, ate a little, took a shower and got ready. I followed the hallway to the bar and I saw Juice waiting at the bar.   
"Hey darlin', I'm gonna go with you and Gemma today."  
"You don't have to."   
"I know, I want to." I nodded and followed him outside, Gemma was waiting by her car smoking. We headed to Saint Thomas and Gemma led me to the OB-GYN department. I filled out the paperwork, Gemma gave them her number as the one that you could reach me at, and we waited to be seen. The doctor and nurses were alarmed that I hadn't even been seen by a doctor since I got pregnant. I had some blood taken, I was weighed, had my blood pressure taken and then it was time for an ultrasound. The nurse gave Juice a dirty look when they raised my shirt, I had scars and old burn marks on my skin, I defended him.  
"He's not the father. He is just a friend." The nurse's face turned red and she nodded at me. Gemma smirked at me and patted my knee with a nod. Gemma asked if they could print out 3 copies of the picture and I looked confused but she just shook her head.   
"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked  
"Yes." I replied and she showed me where and how she knew that I was having a boy. Gemma, and Juice grinned and I gave a soft smile. I was happy about having a baby, I just was surprised that I had made it this far into my pregnancy. I was hurt a lot, I messed up often and usually my injuries were pretty severe but hearing that I had a healthy baby boy was amazing. The nurse left me to get dressed and Gemma stayed to help me. "My dad was hoping that it was a boy. He said that boys are more useful."   
"What would have happened if it was a girl?" She asked and I just looked at the ground. "Y/N?" I looked at her then away before I answered.  
"He said that he would make use of her like he did to me." She nodded and then put her arm around me.  
"That isn't your life anymore. You have been let out of that cage and its going to stay that way." I nodded and we headed out to the waiting room. Juice drove us back to the club house and I walked Rocky as soon as we got in. Chibs had gotten me a leash, collar, food and some toys for him to play with. I told him that he didn't have to do that but he said that he was happy to. Tig, the dog lover came over to talk to me, he had introduced himself to me last night and he seemed nice enough.   
"Hi Y/N." He asked as he bent to pet Rocky. Chibs came over too and he gave me a grin.  
"Hey Tig." I smiled softly at both of them.  
"I was wondering about one of the dogs we picked up from your place." He said and I nodded. "The black and white female?"  
"Ember. She is sweet." He nodded "What about her?"  
"Who stitched her up?"  
"I did, uh I'm going through vet school right now, my dad wanted a vet around to stitch the save-able dogs up."  
"How long until she is gonna be healed up?"  
" She should be fine, I mean nothing to crazy or active until the stitches dissolve but I haven't seen her since I stitched her, I was in the cage for a while. Uh why did you ask?"  
"I wanted to take her, She's sweet and I think that we would be a good fit." I nodded.  
"That's a sweet of you, she could use a good home." He nodded and Chibs clapped him on the back. Tig headed back to work and Chibs turned to me.  
"Gemma gave me this." He pulled out a copy of the ultrasound picture.   
"Oh, yeah she asked for a couple copies, uh it's a boy."  
"That's great." He said with a smile and I nodded. "She also told me that being here with all the loud noises and men make you uncomfortable." I felt my stomach drop. I had no where else to go, but I could figure it out. I shouldn't have made it so obvious that I was a mess.  
"N-no, its fine, I just have to get used to it." He shook his head.  
"I'm not kicking you out Y/N, I'm inviting you to stay with me instead. My house is quiet and there is plenty of room for you and Rocky."   
"I can't do that, I mean you don't even know me, why would you do that?" I was genuinely confused.  
"I told you, care giver instincts." I smiled at him and he raised his brows at me. I shook my head gently.  
"I can't put you out like that Chibs. It's a sweet offer but-"  
"It's not putting me out. I'm offering, and I'm hoping that you'll accept."  
"What happens when the baby comes?"  
"Then we add some baby stuff to the house. I've thought about what I'm offering,I'm offering you a home that you don't have to be afraid in."  
"What does it feel like to not be afraid?" I asked him and I saw his eyes soften.  
"You're going to find out. I promise that you'll know what it feels like."   
"What do you get out of it?" I asked him and he frowned at me. "What kind of an arrangement would you want from me?" He looked upset and he took my face in his hands.  
"Nothing. I want nothing from you except the chance to get to know you, to help you, to be a part of your life." I looked long and hard at his face before I answered.   
"I'd like that." He gave me a hug and I found myself giving him one back.   
"After I get off I'll have Juice drive you and your stuff over, we can get you settled in."   
"Ok." He walked back over to the shop and I headed inside with Rocky. Gemma made me some lunch, and then she helped me pack up. She had given me some clothes and a few bigger hoodies and t-shirts for when I get bigger. I told her that she didn't have to give me anything but she said that she had it to give. We talked and Juice came in and sat with us for a while.   
"You packed already?"  
"Everything except Rocky's water bowl is packed." He nodded  
"I'm gonna load your stuff into the van ok?" I nodded and watched him head to the dorms.   
"I'll come by and check on you, this is for you." She handed me a phone and I just looked at her. "Mine, Chibs, and Juice's number is in it, you can call me anytime for anything ok?"   
"Thank you Gemma." She nodded and smiled at me as Juice came back in with my stuff. It only took him one trip including Rocky. I followed him outside and saw Chibs talking to Tig. They finished up and then Chibs came over.   
"You ready to go home?" He asked me and I just smiled at him with a small nod. I got into the van with Juice, he climbed on his bike and we began phase two of my new life.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been living with Chibs for a few weeks now and it was great, It took me a while to start getting used to it but I was getting there. I knew that he was not like my family, but a part of me was still waiting for it, waiting for me to do something that set him off and caused me pain. We were sitting in the living room one night when he asked me,  
"Who is the babies father, you never mentioned it." I looked at the ground then up at him.   
"I- Why do you want to know?" I set Rocky on the floor and looked at him.  
"It just was odd that you didn't bring it up is all."   
"I uh, I was stitching up my dads favorite dog, he made my dad a lot of money, but the poor dog died and my dad was beyond livid." I started my story and he just listened. "He beat me, badly and then he said that I had to find a new way to make him some money. The next night he brought me out to the barn, there was a m-mattress on the floor and there was a man there. My father told the man that he had me for three hours and locked me in the barn." I saw Chibs put his hand over his face but I kept going. He wanted to know. "He told me that he liked the smell of burning flesh and that I was in for a long few hours. He burned me a few times with a cigarette before he pinned me to the mattress and raped me. Then he burned me some more before he raped me for a second time. He asked if I was on the pill and I hadn't been, I was a virgin before him and I didn't need to be on it, when I said no he said that I would regret that." I paused to take a breath. "I found out I was pregnant six weeks later even though I had taken a morning after pill. My dad gave it to me after he took me out of the barn that night, he said that this was my punishment and if I messed up again It would happen again and again until I learned my lesson." Chibs stood up and paced for a second before he looked at me.   
"I am so sorry love, that is a terrible thing that happened to you."   
"You don't have to be sorry, I was just telling you why I never brought him up." He nodded  
"Your classes started up this week right?" I nodded   
"Yeah I go Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."   
"How's that going?" I smiled at his attempt to change the subject.  
"It's going great, I know that Juice _loves_ taking me to school bright and early. Uh I have one more semester after this one and then I graduate."   
"That's great!" I nodded and he smiled at me. We talked for a bit more before I got tired and Rocky and I headed to bed. Chibs had kissed my cheek before I walked down the hall and I was getting used to him doing that too.  
  
Chibs and I had developed a routine after school started up, he would work, I'd go to school, one of us would cook, depending on who got home first. We would talk for a while or watch a movie and then it was time for bed. It was nice to have something stable, Chibs and I were getting close and I was beginning to develop feelings for him, I told myself not to but it didn't matter. The baby kicked every time Chibs came home or I saw him at TM. I had never really had a friend before but I had one in Gemma and she thought it was great, she was thrilled that I was developing feelings for him.  
"I am glad! He's a good guy Y/N." She told me as she made Abel his bottle. She had asked if I could help her with Abel on the weekends and I had agreed.  
"Gemma! This isn't good, nothing good can come of this and we both know that." I told her as I bounced Abel gently.   
"Why? What is so awful about it?" She handed me the bottle and let me feed him.  
"Uh lets think, who would want to live with someone who has feelings for them? Oh wait its worse, a pregnant abuse victim who you pulled out of a cage, who has a feelings for you?" I asked her and she just shook her head.   
"Yeah he pulled you out of a cage, yeah you're pregnant, but the rest of that. It isn't who you are baby. You know that he see's beyond that."   
"He couldn't Gemma, He wouldn't want someone like me, he couldn't see me Gemma how could he when I'm not sure that I do?"   
"Who see's what?" Tig asked as he came into the clubhouse. Tig and I were getting closer too, he talked to me daily, asking me about Rocky and the baby. He even called to check in sometimes.   
"Hey Tig! How's Ember?" I changed the subject and Gemma rolled her eyes at me.   
"She's good, I bet she is rolling around in my bed at home right now." We shared a laugh "How's the little man?"   
"He's good, kicking and rolling around a lot today." Tig shot me a grin as he went into the back. Gemma took Abel and went to lay him down as Chibs came out of the dorms and he looked off, I smiled at him but he didn't give one back and I was surprised. The baby went nuts and I put my hand on it, he looked at my hand and then he stepped closer to me. "Wanna feel him kick?" He nodded and I took his hand and put it on my belly.   
"He's got a strong one." Chibs muttered and I nodded. He smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded. "You sure?" He nodded and pulled away from me. I wonder what he was upset about but I wasn't going to push hi, it wasn't my place. I hung around with Gemma for a while more before Juice took me home, he hung around until Chibs came home. He still seemed off so I was in my room writing a paper instead of watching a movie with him, I thought he might want some space. He knocked on my door frame around ten.   
"Hi." I said to him.   
"Hey, can we talk lass?" I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Uh yeah sure, come on in?" He came in and sat down next to me. He didn't look at me though, he was looking at the rug when he said seven words that made my heart drop.  
"I heard you talking with Gemma today."   
"Wh-which part?" I already knew but I had to be sure.   
"About your feelings, for me." I stood up and ran a hand down my face.   
"You weren't supposed to hear that I am _so_ sorry."   
"Do you really think that?" I tiled my head at him, he sounded more hurt then mad. "Do you really think that I don't see you as more than a victim who I pulled out of a cage?"   
"I was telling myself that so that I wouldn't be crushed when you told me that you didn't think of me that way Chibs. It was self preservation, not an insult to you." He stood up and came over to me, I didn't flinch away from him because I wasn't afraid as he cupped my face.   
"I care for you. I have cared for you from the moment I let you out of that cage and you told me your name. You are guarded and cautious but that isn't a bad thing Y/N. Whether you think I can or not."   
"I told you Chibs. I was just scared." He nodded and leaned down to kiss me.   
"You don't have to be scared anymore." He said as he pulled away from me. I nodded and he smiled gently. "So, there is a movie playing in a little while, do you want to watch it with me?" I nodded and he took my hand to lead me to the living room.  
  
Chibs and I had been together for a month now, I had no real experience being in a relationship with someone but Chibs made it easy. He was kind and sweet to me, he made sure that I had everything I needed and that I was happy. He had also taken on the roll of birthing partner, he made sure the he came with Gemma and I to my doctor's appointments, he made sure that we had a birth plane, and he never let me go anywhere with out someone, usually Juice or Tig. I was almost eight months along and I felt huge, Gemma insisted that we go and buy some maternity clothes, even though I didn't have any money. I was worried about that but she wasn't having any of it. I knew that Chibs was in on it but I didn't know why, so here I was, shopping for clothes that had ruffles and bows.   
"Gemma, do we have to do this?"   
"Yes, you can't keep stealing Chibs' clothes Y/N. As much as he likes you in them." I rolled my eyes at her but nodded and went too try some stuff on. I told her that enough was enough once she wanted to pick out lingerie and we headed home. Chibs came to meet me at the car and he looked really happy.  
"You look chipper."  
"I want to show you something, come with me."   
"Where are we going?" I asked as he covered my eyes and led me into the house.   
"I wanted to do something nice for you, I've been working on it for a week while you've been at school and today was my day to finish it." He moved his hands and he showed me that he had converted his office into a nursery.   
"Chibs, It's beautiful." He had painted the walls a light green and it had a jungle theme to it. All the furniture was wood and the mobile above the crib had little Harley's on it.  
"I know the mobile doesn't match but I couldn't resist." He grinned and I let out a laugh.   
"I love it, thank you so much." I gave him a hug.   
"It's the least I could do, he's my baby too." I pulled back to look at him and he smiled at me.   
"Yeah, yeah he is." That was the moment I knew that I loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

I was eight and a half months pregnant now, Chibs and I were very serious, he asked me to be his old lady and had asked me to put him as the father on the birth certificate and I had agreed. It made sense to me, if anything ever happened to me then Chibs would get my baby, not my family and that was the best peace of mind that I could hope for. Chibs was on his was back from a run with the club and I knew that he was nervous. He called me every two hours like clockwork just to ask how I was, to ask how I was feeling. I went outside to check the mail while I was talking to Chibs.  
"I'm fine, you need to stop talking and driving Chibs, it's dangerous."  
"I am being safe love, I'm just checking on you." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at who it was. I felt my heart stop.  
"Dad?"  
"Y/N?" Chibs asked me as my dad punched me in the face and I cried out.  
"Dad stop it!" I yelled as he dragged me towards his truck. "Chibs!" Dad bashed my face against the side of his truck and I blacked out.  
  
I woke up tied up and on a mattress, I reached up to touch the side of my head and pulled back my hands when I felt something wet. I was bleeding, great. I looked around and saw that I was at my fathers house, in the barn.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" I looked over and saw my father standing by the door.  
"What?"  
"You got involved with the bikers that made our life fall apart!"  
"They did not! You were cooking meth and running dog fights! You did it to yourself!" I yelled at him and he jerked me up by my hair.  
"Watch your tone! Just because I can't fit you in the cage doesn't mean that I wont still punish you!" He shouted at me, he threw me down onto the mattress and put his hands around my throat. I clawed at his hands and he eased off just to slap me and punch me in the face. He kept hitting and punching me until the barn door opened. I looked over and saw that my brother had arrived and he brought someone with him.  
"No." I said and my brother grinned at me.  
"Yes, dad needed to make some money and I thought he would like to see you again." I felt my eyes well up and I shook my head frantically.  
"You didn't tell me she was knocked up." He sneered at me and I wiggled away from him as he got closer to me.  
"You did it to her, you should know Jerry." My dad told him and the guy just shrugged.  
"No one told me that she wasn't on the pill. Not my problem." He stepped closer to me and I watched my father and brother step towards the door.  
"Dad don't let him do this to me! Please dad!"  
"You left us! To go be with the ones who screwed us over. You're no daughter of mine." He turned and left me alone. I cried and tried to get away but Jerry had gripped my ankle and tugged me towards him.  
"Jerry don't do this to me!" I kicked him and he fell onto the ground.  
"Stop struggling bitch! I paid for this and I'm getting what I want!" He clamped his knees around my hips and he pulled my dress up as high as he could. "What is it?" He asked me as he undid his pants. I didn't answer I just tried to tug my dress back down. He slapped me and I felt my cheek split. "What is it?!" He shouted and I cried out.  
"A boy! I'm having a boy!"  
"A boy?" I nodded frantically and he nodded with cold eyes. "I already have a son."  
"He isn't yours, he is mine!" I told him and he reached down to pull my underwear off. He sat up and tugged his pants down and pulled my underwear all the way off. I tried to crawl away but he gripped my ankle and pulled me back against him.  
"Hold still!" He touched me and put a finger in me making me scream. I hear the door slam open just as he thrust inside me for the third time. There was a gunshot and then Jerry wasn't behind me anymore. I fell forward and curled up in a ball on the mattress.  
"Y/N?"  
"Chibs?"  
"Love look at me?" I opened my eyes and I saw Chibs and Tig, Tig had his gun pointed at Jerry still and I started to sob. "Can you walk?" I nodded and he helped me sit up. I was a mess, I couldn't stop crying.  
"I can feel him Chibs, I can feel him in me- I think the baby is coming."  
"What?"  
"The baby, I think my water broke when he was- Ah!" I bent over and held my stomach.  
"Juice get the van!" Chibs yelled and he picked me up.  
"I am so sorry that I didn't get to you love. I am so sorry." He sat in the van with me on his lap and Juice took off  
"It's not your fault. Its ok, I'm ok." I cried out as another contraction hit me. We pulled up at the hospital and Tig was right behind us on his bike, he opened the doors and helped Chibs out of the van. We got checked in and the nurse patched me up as I got an exam. I was almost all the way dilated and the nurse asked who was coming in with me. I felt a flash of fear, what if Chibs didn't want mean anymore?  
"I am" Chibs said as he shrugged off his kutte. He handed it to Tig and pulled on the gown that the nurse handed him.  
"You're the father?" The nurse asked him.  
"Aye. That's my boy in there." He said with a smile as he gripped my hand. He didn't let me go the entire time, he was great. Three hours later Finnegan Micheal Telford was born. Chibs held him for the first time and he looked over at me.  
"He's perfect love."  
"He is, thank you for being here Chibs."  
"I'll always be here Y/N. I love you."  
"I love you too." The door opened and Gemma, Tig, and Juice all filed in. I found out the Jerry, my brother and my father were gone, Tig had taken care of them, I was relieved and I gave him a kiss on the cheek for that. Gemma gave me a hug and told me that I had a beautiful boy, that he was part of the next generation of Sons. I looked around the room at the faces of my family and I smiled. Chibs handed me our son and I couldn't help but marvel at him, he was perfect even if his conception wan not. Everything was going to be just fine, I had been let out of the cage, emotionally and psychically.

  
  
One year later  
  
"Chibs!" I called out from the bathroom.  
"Yeah?" He came in holding our one year old son, looking disheveled.   
"What were you doing?"  
"We were playing with Rocky." I nodded and held out my hand, he frowned and stepped closer to see it.   
"Really?" He asked with wide eyes  
"Really! I took four of them." He set Finnegan on the bed and came over to hug me. He picked me up and I laughed as he spun me around.  
"I'm gonna be a dad again?"  
"Yes you are." He kissed me went to get Finn  
"You're gonna be a big brother buddy!" Finn let out a laugh and pulled Chibs's hair. "We move fast love, we've only been married for two months." I laughed and shook my head at him.  
"Are you happy?" I asked him and he looked serious.   
"I am, are you?"  
"I've never been happier." And it was true.


End file.
